Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Price of Dawn
by RyuFennec
Summary: Imagine you woke up one day in a distant land, with no choice but to believe the first being you see. In a land where the corruption of time begins to quicken it's pace in world decimation, A human in the body of an Eevee with their faithful Vulpix partner will take a stand against the darkness. (This is based on a PMD Nuzlocke, rules inside. Rated T for minor swearing.)
1. Prolouge

**Uh... hello there! My name is RyuFennec, or just Ryu. I'm new here on FanFiction, and i'm looking forward to getting to know you all! This is my first fanfic, therefore the grammar and spelling may be off. I guess i'll get started with the prologue of my PMD fanfic(which is based off a nuzlocke), thank you all for coming! But first.. the rules of a PMD nuzlocke:**

* * *

 _1\. If either the partner or the hero faints, they are considered dead. This also means GAME OVER.  
2\. Only accept the first recruitment request in a dungeon. All others must be declined.  
3\. You can also only recruit one Pokemon per dungeon, excluding special cases and duplicates.  
4\. Everyone is nicknamed.  
5\. Legendaries are legal, however you can only befriend one legendary per nuzlocke playthrough.  
6\. All reviver seeds must be either thrown away or eaten in a dungeon.  
7\. One whiteout per boss with a greater number than my teams' current numbers (1 vs 2 = no 2 vs 2 = no 3 vs 2 = yes)_

 **Without further ado, let's begin! Also for good copyright standings, I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

 _Prologue_ _\- New Beginnings_

 _Point of View - ?_

* * *

"H-help!" I heard someone scream in the darkness. Whipping my head around, I twisted towards the cry, just making out a figure with me. I grasped their forearm, but I felt my grip slipping with each passing second. "We have to stay together!" The figure said again. I nodded, not occurring to me the figure couldn't see that motion.

"No, I can't.." I said, voice dying as my grip finally gave way. The figure screamed in response as I fell for a long, long time, their scream quickly fading with me. I was in a empty limbo, as far as I could tell. Suddenly, the area around me shown bright white and my falling slowed until I was lying on invisible turf, unscathed. Craning my neck, I only saw a beautiful rain backdrop. I paused as I lurched into a standing position. A figure was in front of me, with deep purple scales that reflected the light so that the scales were all that I could make out.

"Come closer..." A soft voice whispered, and without hesitation I moved towards the mysterious figure. She, from what I could tell from the voice, seemed to give off a calming vibe. "Let me scan your aura." I felt a warm sensation on my chest and the voice began speaking again. "You appear to be.. the naive type. You are highly curious, and you love rare objects.. Your carefree attitude will get you far. But you do have a flaw.. you can be childish at times.. you can also be selfish." I nodded, wondering what this all meant. "A naive person like you should be... the pokemon Eevee!"

"Pokemon? ...Eevee?" I echoed, flabbergasted. With a sad pang or realization, it occurred to me I didn't even know who I was.

"You will learn in due time." The figure said. "Finally.. your aura seems to be a calm shade of cobalt." The figure paused, as if in thought. "You will go far.. take this as a parting gift." The figure tilted what appears to be it's head upwards and I followed it's gaze- downwards floated a shimmering bandana. It rested around my neck and I felt the bandana slightly glow in time with my heartbeat.

"You don't have much time left." The figure said. "GO!" The backdrop around me went dark all too suddenly. The figure shuddered and fell forwards and I dropped down, into the ocean.

"I must hold on.." I whispered to myself as my head went under the waves. My legs locked up and I weakly flailed at the surface. _Hold on.._ I thought, losing the ability to open my mouth, even though that would be a terrible idea. _No.. I won't go out like this. I can't... I have to.. hold on.._ I felt the water around me darken into an eternal blackness.

* * *

 _Third Person View_

* * *

A Lapras watched solemnly as a body crashed into the waves during the thunderstorm, with Lapras waiting, thinking. After a moment the Lapras nodded to itself. _I have to save that pokemon's life. No matter who they are, I can't let someone die._ With that thought, the Lapras swam closer with slowly growing anxiety.

Diving deep down under the choppy waves, Lapras suddenly aimed and shot upward, angling itself so the Eevee would rest on Lapras' back once she surfaced. When Lapras did, the Eevee was limp, but alive. Lapras lifted it's head upwards, still being pelted by the pouring rain. _I have to get to shore.. hopefully the Eevee will be able to take it from there._ Swimming towards the shore, Lapras left it's body on the sand and as much away from the waves as possible, noticing a hardly glowing bandana.

Lapras looked down, and a small smile graced it's face. _Until we meet again._ Lapras thought as it swam away, leaving the pokemon to lie in as much peace as possible. A thunderclap pounded in Lapras' ears and she swam into the distance.

Above the beach on a cliff however, there was chaos.

"Stop! Thief!" A zubat screeched, followed by a koffing. The two poison types were chasing a Vulpix with only four tails. The Vulpix was carrying a small beige slab with a grey winglike pattern. "Give back our slab!" The blue bat-like pokemon said.

"It wasn't yours to begin with!" The Vulpix responded, fleeing down cracking, wet steps to the beach, the torrent of rain beginning to trigger and allergic reaction. Krabby that had been blowing bubbles only moments earlier fled in fear of being involved with the commotion. The Vulpix twisted on it's heel, spraying wet sand into the eyes of it's pursuers. "Just leave me alone-shit." The Vulpix spotted a magnezone floating down the stairs after the trio.

Fleeing, the Vupix stepped on an Eevee's paw, waking the Eevee with a screech. "Ohmymew!" Vulpix said. "I'm sosososo sorry!"

"Nah.. it's ok.." Eevee said, standing up slowly and a bit dizzily. The Eevee looked down and suppressed a terrified scream, trying to recollect what happened to her. _I'm.. not a human?_ She thought to herself. _What.. am I?_ In her confusion she no longer felt the rain and her thoughts felt fuzzy.

"We have to GO!" Vulpix said, pushing Eevee a little. "Now! Just come with me! Please!" Bewildered, Eevee followed Vulpix as they sprinted(Eevee stumbling a little) into the beach cave, out of the rain.

* * *

 _Prologue End_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I have nothing to say except.. That was a HE-UUUGE train wreck.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there, my two fans! Welcome back to whatever this is. Again, thanks for coming and stuff! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! It helps my writing improve so you get bragging rights that you proofread stories! Here's the first chapter, bye now!**

 **I DON'T OWN POKEMON! WOULD I EVEN BE HERE IF I DID?!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 - Eevee's POV_

 _Beach Cave - Below 1st Floor_

* * *

I stared at the pokèmon in front of me, surprised I was able to recognize it was a pokemon, and in fact, a Vulpix. _I can't even remember my own name.._ I thought. _Why do I know this, of all things?_

"Okay, that was a mistake." The Vulpix said, glancing back at me as she ran. I only stared backwards, into the rain, thinking about the state I was in now. "What are you doing?" The Vulpix asked me. "Don't you know where we are? This is a mystery dun- whoaa-!" The Fire Fox pokemon stopped talking, almost tripping on a black pokemon with red eyes and a massive brown shell, almost overing the entire pokemon. The shelled pokemon glared up at the Vuplix and fired a water gun.

"Gah!" The Vulpix said, recoiling from the attack. I stood be her side and watched, wide-eyed and muscles locked. "Ah, we don't have time for this!" Vulpix said with a shiver, diving down to headbutt the pokemon into submission.

"Um.." I spoke up as the Vulpix continued on. "Why am I here?"

The Vulpix spun around on her heel to face me. "I need your help.. ah, i'm such an idiot." She turned back around, slower this time. "I don't even know your name." As we turned a corner and the Vulpix fought off a small, blue pokemon that left behind a green slime, I thought about what I was going to do. _I guess she can help me, even though she's been a little distant._ The Vulpix, with a little trouble, finished off the pokemon and continued on. _I guess I have nowhere to go.. I should just stay with her for now._

Looking around the cave, I noticed the walls were jagged and a pale grey-blue. The floor was soggy, covered with slime, water, and a little mold. _Oh boy, it stinks down here._ I thought. The floor was so pink, I highly doubted it was that colour when it was first formed. We approached a set of dark grey stairs in a dimly-lit room. _Who put those there? And why is it in such good condition?_ I thought. I must have been making a face that revealed my emotion, because Vulpix said,

"You've never been in Beach Cave before, have you?" I shook my head. "Have you ever been in a mystery dungeon?" Vulpix asked, and I shook my head again. "Hm." The Vulpix hummed. "To be honest.. I don't have a lot of experience in dungeons either." All conversation stopped as we walked down the stairs to the next floor. We didn't talk for the next two floors, occasionally encountering a few pokemon, but we handled them well enough. When we got to the final floor however, Vulpix stopped and reached into a puff of hair on her head, pulling out a rock.

"What?" I said, shocked at a little weirded out.

"Oh, sorry if that looked a little weird." Vulpix said. "But that's the only place I can put my special treasure without me dropping it or someone stealing it." I nodded as she went on. "I found it in my first dungeon.. do you see that chalky pattern? I think it means something." The pattern was odd and complex, but it was somewhat winglike and stood out, as it was white on a beige rock. "I want to find lots of treasures, just like this one!" Vulpix had a wide grin on her face, but it fell fast. "Oh- sorry, I got a little to excited."

I disregarded her face falling. "Yeah, aren't we being chased?" I asked the fire fox pokemon. As if on cue, a few quiet voices could be heard from the floor above.

"Oh!" Vulpix shouted, and the voices started yelling about moving to the right.

"FFFF!" I said, dragging the Vulpix with me as we dashed towards the stairs that turned out to be on the other side of the floor. Running down them, we ran into a dead end.

"Oh, not good." Vulpix smiled nervously. We turned around and found ourselves face-to-face with a Koffing - a purple, moon-shaped floating ball and a blue bat with purple wings, a Zubat. Not daring to breathe, I eyed the duo until one dashed forward, slicing into Vulpix's cheek. A little blood trickled down her cheek, but it clotted in a second.

"Well, don't just stand there.." Vulpix huffed as a purple shadow began forming around her paws. _Faint attack._ A bright light erupted from Vulpix's paws, hitting Zubat back. Zubat gasped.

"All we want is your treasure." Koffing said. "If you hand it over.." It said slyly, drifting forward until it was almost touching Vulpix's nose. I glared at Koffing, not speaking. "We'll trade it in for some cash and split it.. 70-30."

"Over my dead body!" Vulpix lashed back, Spitting embers at Koffing. Koffing began to charge up a Poison Gas attack, and I instinctively backed up. Zubat followed my movement a little too late and was caught in an explosion, falling to the ground. Koffing whipped around and floated towards Zubat.

 _No fatal wounds.. at least I don't think._ I thought, looking at the Zubat. The Koffing began charging up another Poison Gas attack and Vulpix prepared a tackle. Without thinking, I ran in front of them and yelled, "HEY! EVERYONE STOP!" Vulpix stopped, trying not to fall down. I could tell Koffing was hesitant, but he did as I said.

"Alright, what's going on?" I said. "..You first Koffing." My gaze drifted over to Koffing.

"Zubat and I were just flying around when this Vulpix slammed into me!" Koffing said.

"I was trying to get out of the rain." Vulpix said sharply. "Vulpix and water don't mix, you know. It was just an accident." By the end of her last sentence, Vulpix's gaze shifted to a puddle that was forming on the floor of the cave.

"That's no excuse!" Koffing said back.

"Really?" Vulpix asked with a scowl. "I seem to remember you attempting to steal my relic fragment, and then screaming 'help!'.."

I turned my focus to the Koffing. "How was I supposed to know she wasn't a pickpocket or anything?" Koffing said, but I noticed a single bead of sweat forming on his forehead. "Ehh..." Koffing stuttered a little. I scowled back at him. "..Alright. You got me." Koffing sighed and turned away. "I'll get you back for this.. and tell Officer Magnezone to call off the search for Vulpix."

I felt my eye twitch a little. _Why did he just suddenly confess?_ I thought.

"I'm telling the boss all about you." Koffing said suddenly as he picked up Zubat. "Don't think you'll be able to get out alive once he closes in." With those words, Koffing and Zubat left the cave.

I turned back to Vulpix, feeling a little empty, worried that i'd made the wrong choice when I glared at Koffing. _How badly will I get.. beaten?_ I thought. All the negative thoughts that had just begun buzzing around my brain vanished when I saw Vulpix's smile.

"T-thank you so much!" Vulpix cheered.

* * *

 _Chapter End_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I really have nothing to say. Tell me if this chapter was too poorly executed.**


End file.
